


Things Aren't the Way That They Were Before

by eastcoasthoosier



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk has had some shit go down, POV Second Person, Pacifist Frisk, Past Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Walkthrough of undertale, You are Frisk, a more mature and world weathered frisk really changes things, asexual characters all around, but with frisk as an adult, chara is a shitty person ghost thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastcoasthoosier/pseuds/eastcoasthoosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An older Frisk would really change things up in the Undertale playthrough wouldn't it? A more world weary and fractured Frisk falls into the Underground and makes their way through the world of monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Endings

_ One count in. Two counts out. One count in. Two counts out. You’ve got this.  _

 

Pushing off of the ground, you take one last look at the tree you were leaning against, pat it, and then continue your journey upwards. Step by step, the incline gets gradually steeper. Large boulders encapsulate the edges of the worn trail, peering over you.  _ Stop judging me, rocks. You don’t know what it’s like.  _ Sighing, you look up and try to figure out how much further to the top. 

 

You didn’t think to bring a map. It wasn’t necessary. Climb the mountain by following the path. Not too tough. You just wish you had thought to figure out distance or a time estimate or something.  _ Dumb. Just like always. Can’t even do this right _ .

 

Another step. This time, a misstep, proof that you can’t even walk correctly. Pushing yourself up with a few choice words, you continue the climb.  _ I have to be almost there. I can’t wait any longer.  _ You know that the end has to be in sight.

 

And, you were right. The crest of the mountain is upon you. Relief floods you for a quick moment.  _ I did it. _ However, the gravity of the situation brings that good mood right back down. You plop down on the ground, right next to the edge of the giant hole that marks the zenith of the mountain, and peer into the depths.  _ That’s a long drop. That’ll do. _ Laying on your back, you allow yourself a few moments of cloud watching.

 

Climbing Mt. Ebott was your best option. You knew that. Any other way, and they would have known you were a weak, useless waste of a human. Any other way, and they would have looked into  _ why _ you did it and would have unaired what happened to you. No, that wasn’t an option. This was the best choice. Nobody would know. Everyone will just assume that the legend of the mountain was what got you, and nobody will think much of it. Everyone will just realize just how stupid you are, going to the haunted mountain. Only idiots think they can survive the curse. 

 

Good thing you didn’t want to survive. 

 

With one last look to the sun, you hoisted yourself back up to your feet. Glancing over the edge once more, you gave yourself 30 seconds to come up with a legitimate enough reason as to not do this. Unable to find a reason that your mind couldn’t twist back into accepting your fate, you nod. Take one final breath. And then, you stepped off.

  
_ Goodbye. _


	2. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!

You remember reading somewhere that a lot of people who have survived suicide attempts, especially those done by jumping off things, have all regretted it while in the air. That all of their problems seemed so manageable in the moment.

Well, you aren’t exactly sure if you agree with them. If anything, the feeling of the wind whipping around you, the stones shimmering like stars about you, it rekindles something in you. But not regret. You don’t regret jumping in the slightest. If anything, it is reaffirming your decision to leap into the mountain. You were unsure about your decision on your way up, but now you are positive that this is the best way for you to go out. You needed to leave your life behind. The old you needed to go.

If, for some crazy reason, you managed to survive this, you vowed that you would run away and never look back, let everyone that hurt you still think you dead. But you hoped you could just be done with everything, as that sounded like far too much work. But still, the finality of your decision and the floating sensation….

It filled you with **determination**.

* * *

 

At that moment, you were filled with, something. A positive feeling, something you haven’t felt in ages, crept on in. The floating feeling that you were having from your freefall seemed to take on new heights, with you feeling more and more weightless. As you neared the ground, you realized that you weren’t crazy, you were slowing down.

_Aren’t I supposed to be speeding up? I’m pretty sure I remembered that from high school rather well._

*smoosh*

_Smoosh? That also was not the sound effect I was expecting for my fall. Also, being alive was not the effect I was expecting for my fall._

And, you were right. You managed to both not die, and not fall and crash horrifically. _What the actual heck?_ You looked around, seeing golden flowers all around. The thicket of flowers was perfectly placed in the small hole of sunlight, taking up the entire area of warmth. _I remember these flowers from home. My boyfriend used to give me them._ Flinch.

You lept out of the bed of flowers and ran down the hallway, rubbing all of the seeds out of your clothes as you went. Besides the fact that the seeds were annoying, it was an easy thing to focus on while trying to push the memories out of your head. You were imagining each seed you picked out as a single bad memory, that you then relished flicking away from you.

Meandering down the hall, you found a door. _Okay, I guess there’s civilization down here._ You cautiously look through the door, bemoaning your lack of packing anything. _Well, I thought I was going to die, I can’t really blame myself for not packing a flashlight._

Picking the last bit of flower seed off of yourself, you did a few deep breathes and then walked through the door. _More darkness, what did I expect? I’m fucking underground._ You chuckled to yourself as you walked through. You keep taking steps forward, trying to feel out what is ahead with your hands to prevent any crashes.

You were concentrating so much on what your hands and feet were doing that when a flower popped up out of nowhere, you screamed and fell backwards.

“Howdy! I’m Flowey the Flower!”

One of those flowers, his flowers, is now staring you down. Staring you down with a giant grin and eyes. _What the hell did I just get myself into?_

As you work to get yourself on board with the current situation, the flower, Flowey, tilts his head. “Wow, you’re a lot older than the usual humans that fall down here! What happened to you?” His expression was unreadable, but the grin had definitely slid at least a bit.

 _Damnit, I’ve already fucked up this relationship. And that was just from looking at me._ Palms down, elbows bent, push up. Hands turn, push down, stand up. Just say each step to yourself. Don’t think about the flower with a face and that smells like him and just don’t do it. Focus on how each muscle and bone moves. Listen to how your knees pop when you straighten them out, the cracking of your shoulders. Now that you’ve got yourself under control, let’s try speaking.

“Hi. I’m Frisk. I didn’t realize that there was an age requirement to be able to be down here.” Ugh, that was dumb.

“Frisk?” The face became more muddled. His eyes were all over the place. “Well, once again, howdy! There’s no age requirement! You’re more than welcome to the Underground! I just have to think of another welcome speech, that’s all! The one that involved kiddy games and tag just won’t do for you! I would hate to belittle you!”

How does someone managed to talk with that many exclamation marks in a row? But hey, Flowey is actually trying to help out and not make you feel dumb. _Wow. They’re gonna treat me like an actual adult? Guess I really shouldn’t judge them._ You can feel your cheeks starting to blush.

“Aw, thanks. I would hate to put you through any extra effort though! I’m just so grateful that you’re willing to help me out at all. You’re a good seed, Flowey. Heh. Seed. That was accidental.” You begin to pray that they won’t be offended by your, truly, accidental pun.

To your surprise, the flower began to laugh. The smile that had seemed a little off was returning to the beaming smile you were first met with. “Oh, don’t worry, I haven’t heard that one in a _long_ time. That was a good one though. And don’t worry, I think that we’re going to get along _just fine._ ”

Friendship. Already. Wow, you were doing much better down here than back up there. Who knew that attempting suicide was truly the best thing that you’ve ever done. There’s a little bit of that smile the flower is giving you though that just reminds you of _him_ . But, Flowey seems genuinely interested in showing you around, so there’s already some better points there. He _wants_ to be around you.

“Okay, so we’re in the Underground? How did I get here? Is there a way back to the surface? And, are all the monsters as nice as you?” You add in that last bit, both because you are, in fact, curious, but also because you want to stay on Flowey’s good side. Compliments go a long way to ensure that you are staying safe.

Another grin. “Oh yes, this place is called the Underground. The good, old king down here really has a knack for naming things.” A giggle. “You fell down the hole, you idiot. Did you forget already about that? I’m starting to think you somehow fell down the hole on accident, the hole is pretty obvious though, only an idiot would stumble into that hole.” Giggles have turned into laughter. “And how nice they are? Some will act nice, but you know how monsters are… it’s kill or be killed in the world. Turn around and they will stab you in the back. But you know that, don’t you?”

You were too busy taking in the insults to notice that you now have a shining light sitting in front of you. Looking down, you noticed a red heart floating in front of you. The red glow was bright, illuminating the cavern that was previously shrouded in darkness. Even though the light from that heart was bright, there were slashes all about the heart. Each slash that you looked at caused an aching feeling in your gut. You do know that.

“Kill or be killed?” The phrase finally hit you. That sounds familiar. Sounds correct.

“Yep! You don’t have an issue with that, do you?” Flowey’s voice is crescendoing, both in volume and pitch.

You don’t have an issue with that. Everything he has said so far has made sense. Everytime you let your guard down, you’ve been stabbed in the heart. It really is kill or be killed. But, can you stomach doing the killing? You’re so good at being killed. Maybe this time you could change things up? You did promise that you were gonna leave your life behind if you managed to survive…

Well, at least Flowey was nice enough to tell you the rules straight out. A lot of people assume you’ve figured them out or want to see you suffer. So, Flowey really does care for you! Him calling you an idiot was totally called for, that was a stupid question. And, you really are an idiot.

A smile has adorned your face as you reply, “Nope! Those rules make perfect sense!”

“I think that this game just got real interesting.” he chuckled before he dove into the ground. Leaving you alone in the dark once more.

With Flowey gone, the heart disappeared back into your chest. The red light disappearing as well, leaving you without its light to guide you forward.

Now what?

  
**Oh. I know what now.** A voice from… within?... growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this taking so long! I had about 75% of it written like a week ago. But, then life kept stopping me from pumping out the final bit! Enjoy!


	3. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Chara. 
> 
> How you doin? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's literally entirely dialog between the two of them. It's just how things ended up working out. 
> 
> But, after this, Chara will be a bit quieter, they just wanted to lay down some groundwork and give Frisk a better starting point. 
> 
> You know, kids will believe anything, adults, you need to convince.
> 
> Also, I guess this might need some tw for abusive tactics. Chara really knows how to mess with someone's head.

A chill shot down your spine. _What was that? WHO was that?_

 

**Me.**

 

_That’s specific. Thanks._

 

This voice… beyond the fact that it is resonating literally in your head, is also resonating in your heart.

 

You feel your initial fear slide away, to be replaced by…. nothing?

 

**Awwwww… Don’t be like that. Let those chills be multiplying.**

 

_I will not be losing control._

 

**Yet.**

 

_Alright, you don’t sound like the usual voice in my head. Who are you? I know you weren’t here just a little bit ago._

 

**You’re right. I wasn’t. I latched on to you when you fell into the Underground. Think of me as a helpful companion. I just want to help you get to the other side. I’ve helped countless children navigate this world and, well, they were just, how do I say it, lacking. I’m so glad that you’re the one who fell down, I think we’ll honestly have a chance this time.**

 

_Um... latched on? I don’t really like that all that much._

 

**That’s what you chose to focus on? A misspoken word? Silly. Didn’t you hear me say that I wanted to help you? Listen, please. I don’t really have much of a form, so that’s why you can only hear me and not see me, okay? I just want to help you out.**

 

Dang it. I messed up again. _I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you. I would love your help. I sometimes latch on to things and mess up and I’m sorry._

 

**Heh. Latch. Now you’re the one using that word all willy nilly. Why did you try to act like I was weird for using it then?**

 

They’re right. I’m the one now throwing words around.

 

_You’re right. You’re right. What do we need to do to get out of here then? I don’t want to be stuck here forever. It’d be horrible to survive that fall and then just die from inaction._

 

**That would be completely tragic. So, let’s get started then. This is the Underground, as you may have picked up. It’s home to a ton of monsters.**

 

_Monsters? Wait? What? What kind of monsters?_ Flashes of images from video games monsters to straight nightmare fuel go through your mind.

 

**Oh, all kinds. And, as that nice, yellow flower told you, it’s kill or be killed here. Luckily for you, we haven’t seen a human down here for a while, so you’ll be able to catch them off guard. Also lucky for you, humans are naturally stronger than monsters. All you have to do is raise your LV and you’ll be able to take on anything that tries to get in your way.**

 

_LV? Level? Did I fall into some video game or something? And how am I stronger than a monster? Aren’t they supposed to be giant and scary and magic?_

 

**Well, yes, they are. But, that’s only on the outside. You know how Flowey showed you your soul? Monster souls are all white. Why? Because they’re empty inside. If you have enough DETERMINATION you’ll be able to defeat them no problem. And LV? That stands for love! You have to have a stronger heart and a better love for yourself and your goals than your opponent and you’ll be able to win every time! Your strong, red heart shows that you have love, and so you’ll always be able to beat a weak, loveless, white heart.**

 

**But, if it’s easier for you to think of things like a game, let’s do that! Some of these monsters might even look like a game character! It might help you to keep yourself on track. Because, remember, everything you’re gonna fight is heartless, and so you need to fight and kill them while remembering that. And I know it can be easier to imagine them being some RPG game baddies that you run into all the time. I’ll even make up some stats. ;)**

 

_That.... makes sense. Just let me know what to do. How did I feel a wink?_

 

**For now? Just lead on. I’ll chime in when I feel necessary. And don’t worry about it.**

 

And so, you did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to this new work that I have! I am planning on having this be a RATHER lengthy work following Frisk's whole adventure into the Underground. This will star an adult Frisk, making their way through. 
> 
> I have this whole thing planned out, and I would like to say that the majority of chapters should be longer than this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Please let me know!


End file.
